My Hero Academy: Ultra Instinct Deku-Chan
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: Ultra Instinct. Izuku has gained this god like ability! As the only one who can save the world, he has to save it. Dedicated to my "friend" Divine above question's insistent desire to see these two clash. Merry Fucking Christmas. Rated T for language, violence, and stuff.


It began with a whine, a whine started by a godzilla looking motherfucker who had a dream. A dream of little promise, and minimum effort, but a dream nonetheless!

This is the result of that dream.

Merry fucking Christmas _Divine above question_! This is a tale dedicated to you!

* * *

 **My Hero Academy: Ultra Instinct Deku-Chan~**

It was a fine day in japan. The birds were singing, the flowers were... flowering, and little freaks of nature were frolicking in the sunlight! However, all was not right with the world, no siry, one boy in particular was actually quite distressed.

His name?

Katsuki Bakugo.

Bakugo was not a happy camper. Why you ask? Well...

"Huh?! seriously Midoriya? that's impossible for you!" The class laughed at the suggestion of the resident "quirkless" student believing that he'd be able to apply to one of the top schools in the country. The sheer idea was absolutely asinine! A rather gutsy student threw a paper ball at him in a show of mockery.

A ball stupid Deku easily dodged without taking his eyes off of his stupid ass notebook, he'd even been glowing when he did it!

The class was stunned.

How the fuck were they just now noticing this?!

It all began in the times of chibi Kaa-chan, Bakugo had picked a fight with older kids, but Deku, stupid worthless Deku had stood up to them too. He'd dodged every blow, and they eventually became to tired to continue. Bakugo was sure Deku had been quirkless, yet he had a white aura as he easily dodged the blows from those older kids and defeated them. Now here he was today, dodging any and all dangers like it was instinct!

Like, seriously? What the fuck?!

As Bakugo returned home, he ditched the two morons who usually hung out with him in favor of solitude, he was assaulted by a strange slime villain who was after his body!

"Stop struggling! It'll be over soon~"

"MMMGGKK!"

"Isn't there anything we can do?" some loser hero cried

"We've got no choice but to wait for a hero with a more appropriate quirk to arrive!" another replied

"KAA-CHAN!?"

What.

Deku appeared, trying to save him, and suddenly Bakugo was hit with a strange sense of Déjà vu. Deku started using that strange dodge thingy and the villain couldn't get a hit in on him. Everyone down to their mom looked impressed until All Might appeared and blew the villain away.

Bakugo coughed and slapped Deku's hand away when the other boy tried to help him up. He didn't want his pity.

* * *

"I am here!" All Might suddenly appeared before Bakugo.

"All Might?! What the fuck are you doing here!"

"Hahaha! Bakugo my boy, you do not know how glad I am to have found you!"

"What?" Bakugo was confused.

All Might grinned "I'm here to rescue you my boy! Rescue you from this foul illusion"

"Come again?"

"You don't belong here Katsuki Bakugo!" All Might announced, but suddenly All Might coughed out blood and much to Bakugo's shock a fist had gone through his heroes chest.

"I seem to have been too late..." All Might seethed as he glared down at the one responsible for his injury.

"That's right, now please die All Might-san." Momo Yaoyorozu said as she pulled out the retractile fist from All Mights torso. All Mights body fell to the ground with a splat and the blood quickly pored out of him until he was nothing more than a shriveled up husk of his former self.

"Ah, that was nice was it not Bakugo?" Yaoyorozu noticed that the older boy had already fled. "He's gone? Oh dear..."

* * *

"That girl killed All Might, what the hells going on!?" Bakugo cried as he ran towards a police station. He was still in shock that dodging that kick to the face was a feat in and of itself.

"Who the fuck!?"

"Hold it right there Bakugo! You can go no further." Tenya Iida announced and blocked his path.

"Who the fuck are you!?"

"Kaa-chan, it's over." Stupid Deku suddenly walked up from behind him dressed in some lame ass hero costume and the girl from earlier showed up to. Suddenly the entire road to the police station Bakugo was on was full of strangers in hero gear.

He was dressed as a hero?

The street was suddenly in ruins?

"What was going on?!"

"Kaa-chan!" Deku charged at him, and everyone watched much to Bakugo's confusion. This was a dream, it had to be, but that punch in the face definitely hurt! Realizing that he still felt pain, Bakugo dodged Deku's attacks but Deku suddenly started glowing and was quickly able to react and deliver follow up attacks. In the end Bakugo had been unable to dodge anything.

"Surrender now villain!" Suddenly everyone started glowing, and charged at him with the intent to kill, At this point Bakugo had attempted to counter, but every one of his attacks was easily dodged, almost instinctively?! Blow after blow came and Bakugo had been unable to avoid any of them.

Suddenly a giant man appeared in the heavens and glared at the group. The man looked familiar...

"SHOUTOOOOO!" It roared...it looked like Endeavor?

Everything hurt, and Bakugo was pretty sure he was starting to black out...

Suddenly, Minoru Mineta tripped on a pebble, and this caused Fumikage Tokoyami to begin fighting him. Everything slowly escalated to all these maniacs fighting each other and Bakugo wasn't sure if it was because of the concussion but it their fighting looked like something out of dragon ball super. It wasn't long before they all lost their auras and collapsed on the ground. Massive balls of spit rained down from where that Endeavor looking giant was still crying out some guys name and everyone but Bakugo drowned.

He lay there, in a pool of his own blood wondering what just happened before waking up in his room covered in sweet.

* * *

"The test was a complete success boss!" A said

"A complete success? It broke down by Act 2! What the hell was with that sudden shift in tone!?" B asked

"Shut up B, if I say it succeeded it succeeded!" A answered

"Both of you, shut up." a third voice ordered.

"Yes sir." they both responded.

The man grinned, and laughed for no apparent reason. This man was known as Mary Sue, Hero/Villain name: Ultra Instinct. A Hero/Villain with a unique Quirk, and soon, very soon, would take over all of japan!

Suddenly the door to his evil layer broke down and Endeavor walked in with a squad of police officers.

"The heroes found us?!" A cried

"Never fear, for I am here!" Ultra Instinct announced as he charged at the lone hero. With his quirk, he was untouchable. No one co-!

Suddenly he was engulfed in flames.

"Ultra Instinct!" his assistants cried, they were also engulfed in flames.

"Moron." Endeavor began "Your power may let you automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and your body may be able to adapt while in battle on its own, but it's not like it makes you completely aware of your surroundings. You can't dodge a room full of fire."

"En...De...vor..." Ultra Instinct muttered as the police did their best to put out the fires.

Ultra Instinct was captured before his plan could ever truly begin, and the only victim was one Bakugo Katsuki who forgot about his odd dream the next day.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that kids is why you shouldn't post utter garbage in hopes of reading something you want!

Although... I guess in the end he did get his way...

hmm...

Ah well~

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

* * *

For those who care:

Hero: Ultra Instinct Name: Mary Sue

Quirk: **Ultra Instinct** [ _He is able to automatically react to any threat without the need to acknowledge it and his body can adapt while in battle on its own, but it doesn't make him completely aware of his surroundings and as a result he may be caught in them. He also gains a white aura while using it!_ ]

Hero: A Name: Jingu

Quirk: **Yawn** [ _she can cause people to have dreams where she has minor control_ ]

Hero: B Name: Bellu

Quirk: **Dream Eater** [ _She can eat the negative emotions from dreams_ ]


End file.
